Agent Titanium
Agent Titanium (originally Kingkazimi1 in Club Penguin, Titanium Ninja on Wikia and Ryan as his fictonal name on CP) is the current Director of the Robber Penguin Agency, and an agent of the Pookie Hater Defense. Titanium joined the RPA on June 14th, 2014. Titanium has been arrested in the island many times for robbing. When he found RPA, he thought it would be for him! And yet, he was right. He made the best choice in Club Penguin! He's now richer than ever. Since June 6, 2015, Titanium was elected as the new, and current Director of the RPA, succeeding Agent Unknown. Unfortunately, Titanium passed away on July 30, 2015 after a long and hard battle with Wikia Staff. Many agents were disappointed and depressed that he left but he later evolved in Electric Man X. Early Life Titanium was born on April 30th, 2000 in Penguin City. He had a good childhood. His mother was a scientist. Titanium's biological father divorced his mother and she had a hard time taking care of her son. He was known as a 'chick.' A chick was an exact opposite of a pookie, they were actually nice, polite, not greedy, etc. Not to mention he was also bullied by many pookies. His mother later on gave him android powers. While waddling around Club Penguin, he thought that it was the best place he ever seen in his life. He even joined the PSA. He used to play it from day to night! Until 2010, he was so upset because of the Popcorn Explosion, recycling plants, meaner people, preps and pookies coming, etc. He got so angry that he didn't want to play it again. But he later came back in the Holiday Party 2010 and reunited. And later became an EPF Agent for a while. But it only lasted until March 2011, which was about 4 months. On May 6th, 2009, he discovered himself as an android. In the past, he had weird robot-related abilites such as shooting firebolt from his eyes, which he discovered at the PSA HQ. Later on, in further PSA missions, he started defeating enemies with his android powers. In May 2010, the Popcorn Explosion happened, and he tried eating all the buttery popcorn he could and use his stomach disappear powers to eat most of it. Although everything he did worked out great, the PSA was gone forever. He got so angry he thought he should retire, which he did. But he later came back to be an agent of the EPF until March 2011, he quit and he was an EPF Agent for 4 months. He later started defeating agents with his android powers. An android is a very rare species in Club Penguin. Starting To Rob While King was a EPF, he was hungry. REALLY DARN FREAKING HUNGRY. So he decided to go to the Pizza Parlor and get a whole pie of pepperoni pizza. But It turned out he was broke. He had no money. People started robbing his money, Not just that, he lost his car and house. He only had one outfit. He found out about all this in one whole day! King was angry, so at the night when the parlor was closed, he stole the pizzas and money from them and snuck out. He was arrested and was sent to jail for a month. He later robbed the Coffee Shop. He luckily got a million dollars not just from the register, but also from penguins. And here's the suprising part, he got away with it! He later found a empty medium house, for no price, no sale, nothing on it. Just standing there. So he decided to live there for now. He now had lots of money and a house. He started robbing more and more! The more robbing he did, the richer he was. He started going undercover as an EPF Agent and stealing the secret files. Later, King found the Robber Penguin Agency, who were the richest people yet in the whole island! He thought it would be perfect for him. He joined the RPA and later robbed more and became one of the richest penguins in the island only because he joined the RPA. Death On July 24th 2015, Agent Titanium was unable to log into his Wikia account and he got a message saying that it was disabled. Agent Unknown noticed the next day that Titanium was missing and was quickly informed of what happened. The RPA immediately went to war with Wikia staff. Unsurprisingly, they lost and Agent Titanium was killed and died on July 30th, 2015 at only 15 years of age. However, he was later evolved into Electric Man X. Other Life Titanium is known to be a warrior. A well known supreme master of earth, water, fire, air, and especially titanium itself. Titanium only has three forms, Penguin Android mode, Titanium Ranger mode, and War Machine mode. (In Roleplay Only) Currently Titanium is a YouTuber with over 100 subscribers. He makes gaming videos, MLG videos, funny videos, etc. His videos are mainly based on different topics. Titanium has a Google+, Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram accounts. 180px-King's_igloo.PNG|King's Wealthy Hidout igloo which took him more than a year to build. 180px-King's_outfit.PNG|Titanium's 'Mr. Perfect' Outfit. It can also be called the Nick Fury Outfit. Kingkazimi1.PNG|King's 'Hilarious Dude' Outfit. 2kingkazimi1.PNG|Titanium's 'Mr. Cool' outfit. Krob.PNG|King's 'Robber Form' outfit. Gallery Agent Unknown2.png|Agent Titanium in his 'Mr Cool' outfit Trivia *Titanium was an EPF Agent for 4 months. *Titanium is named after a metal which has lots of strength in it. *Titanium's favorite food is pasta and second favorite food is cherry pie. *Titanium loves to bike. *Titanium's favorite item in Club Penguin is the Black Toque which robbers usually wear. *TItanium became a robber in March 2011. *Titanium is currently 6 years old. *Titanium was once arrested for going in the University and making fun of preps. *Titanium has a Black Puffle named Zab since August 2012. *Titanium has a customized Ferrari. *Titanium is in the Robber Pros Division, one of the three divisons in the RPA. *Titanium has a hidout called Agent Titanium's Wealthy Hideout. It is shown in the picture at the right. *TItanium made a agency called the Robot Penguin Federation but cancelled it half an hour later because nobody was joining. *Titanium was born on Club Penguin Island on April 30th, 2000. *Titanium is a penguin android which is an extremely rare species to be found. *Titanium has a Green Puffle, who is now also a robber puffle, named Jacob since February 2011. *Titanium is Canadian. Category:People Category:Robber Penguin Agency Agent Category:Pookie Hater Category:Pookie Hater Defence Agent Category:Former Penguin Secret Agency Agent Category:Elite Pengunin Force Agent Category:Elite Penguin Force Agents Category:Operation Robot Participators Category:Operation Music Participators Category:Operation Frozen Participators Category:Anti-Saraapril Rebellion Agent